Power system harmonics (e.g., integer multiples of a fundamental frequency of a power system) can cause a number of problems in power systems including, for example, voltage distortion, equipment degradation, increased power losses, mistiming of equipment, false equipment operations, and/or shortened equipment life. Harmonics can cause these problems, among others, in large-scale utilities of the power system (e.g., transformer and/or capacitor failures at a power substation) and/or at customer devices (e.g., variable frequency drives (VFDs), among others).
Voltage and/or current measuring devices can be used to determine (e.g., detect) harmonics associated with a power system. However, costs associated with voltage and/or current measuring devices can be prohibitively high because installation of such devices may require a power outage (e.g., the power of the power system may need to be turned off in order to install such measuring devices). Further, such a power outage may inconvenience customers, especially customers (e.g., businesses) that may be economically impacted by an outage.